Armed Forces of Dorvik
The Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Streitkräfte der Dorvik, Lorman: Wālinsnas spārtis Dōrviskas) also known as the Dorvish Armed Forces are the unified defensive and offensive forces of the Kingdom of Dorvik. The King of Dorvik is the Supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces of Dorvik (Dundorfian: Oberbefehlshaber), a position given to him by state law. The Supreme General Staff and it's head, the Inspector-General and Chief of Staff act as the day-to-day operator of the Dorvish Armed Forces. The Ministry of War, nominally operated by the Supreme General Staff is relegated to more civilian focused operations. The Artanian historian Mathias Hornbostel stated "Whereas some states possess an army, the Dorvish army possess a state." The Armed Forces of Dorvik is composed of three primary combat branches: the Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landwehr), the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marine) and the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Dorvische Fliegertruppe). The Dorvish Special Forces are formed into the Dorvish Special Forces (Dundorfian: Dorvische Jäger), they are counted as a formal fourth branch but operated independently of the traditional command structure due to their secretive nature. The Dorvish Armed Forces introduced at one point Military Support Services (Dundorfian: Militärische Unterstützung) also known as Military Auxiliaries (Dundorfian: Militärhilfsmittel) which are registered underneath international law as a component of the Dorvish Armed Forces. They are the Dorvish Feldjäger which serves as the Dorvish military police. The military intelligence of the Dorvish Armed Forces is handled by the Military Security Service which operates as a combined civilian-military operation and provides both civilian and military structures with intelligence related to the field of military. Each of the three primary branches are led by an appointed Inspector with the exception of the Dorvish Special Forces, the Dorvish military police and the Military Intelligence Service. The Dorvish Special Forces are headed by the Commander of the Dorvish Jäger (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Dorvische Jäger), known for the fierce title of "Hunt Marshall" (Dundorfian: Jagdmarschall) carried over from the early days of the Kingdom of Dorvik. The Dorvish Feldjäger are headed by the Commander of the Dorvish Feldjäger (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Dorvische Feldjäger) also known as the Chief of Army Police (Dundorfian: Heerespolizeichef) or Field Police Chief of the Armed Forces (Dundorfian: Feldpolizeichef der Streitkräfte). The Military Security Service is headed by an appointed General-Director who is appointed by the King of Dorvik with confirmation by the Minister of War, who serves as the Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. History The Dorvish Armed Forces have played an integral role in the Collapse of the Dundorfian Reich and the Reich Civil War. Command and control The Armed Forces of Dorvik are commanded by the Supreme General Staff (Dundorfian: Oberste Generalstab) which is headed by the Inspector-General of the Dorvish Armed Forces (Dundorfian: Generalinspekteur der Dorvische Streitkräfte). The Supreme General Staff is charged with the overall day to day administration, logistics and planning of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The Dorvish Ministry of War is the civilian-side of management of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. The two work in cooperation to make policy and carry out the wishes of the people of the Dorvish state. The Supreme General Staff, also known as the Dorvish General Staff works closely with the Dorvish government to create and craft policy for the government. It includes various departments and branches which manage the vast military of Dorvik, it includes the commands of the Dorvish Army, the Dorvish Air Force, the Dorvish Navy, the Dorvish Jäger Command and Military Intelligence Service. The King (when available) and the State Chancellor meet daily with the State Security and Defense Council (Dundorfian: Staatssicherheit und Verteidigungsrat) this council serves as the national defense and security advisory council to the executive branch of the Dorvish government or others it is instructed to inform. The State Security and Defense Council is headed by a State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council (equivalent to a deputy minister or junior minister in other governments) who acts as the de facto chairman of the council. Rear area command On the recommendation of then Generalmajor Reinhard Regismund von Rohr-Mauss, an officer serving in the General Department of the Supreme General Staff, the Dorvish Armed Forces established the policy of the Rear Area Command (Dundorfian: Hintere Gebietskommando, HGK) which combines the operations of the Dorvish Armed Forces in the rear area of a conflict zone. The Rear Area Command is mostly focused on the establishment of a civil authority to handle any sort of occupation and implementation of occupation law within the rear area. The Rear Area Command is on an ad hoc basis, meaning that they are based wherever they are and assigned to a wider military command group. The Rear Area Command does not exist per se on a regular basis, however the Supreme General Staff does regularly meet regarding it's planning and operations if ever activated. The Rear Area Command, if ever activated during wartime, would be headed by the Commander of the Rear Area Command (Dundorfian: Befehlshaber der Hintere Gebietskommando) which would be appointed by the Inspector-General and Chief of the Supreme General Staff. In a conflict area the Rear Area Command will establish a military commander to be assigned to the regional command as well as a Chief of Civil Administration (Dundorfian: Chef der Zivilverwaltung, CdZ) which is responsible for implementing and managing civil authorities within the rear of the conflict area. The Chief of Civil Administration is also responsible for the management of implementing and carrying out occupation law. The Rear Area Command would also be responsible for the formation, management and command of the newly created "Security Regiments" (Dundorfian: Sicherheitsregimenter) that would be created and composed of reserve Dorvish Police, State Security Service and State Criminal Police members. Nuclear, biological and chemical weapons Dorvik has developed the ability to possess, develop and research nuclear, chemical and biological weapons. At present, Dorvish military policy requires written permission from the President of the Dorvish Republic, the State Chancellor of the Dorvish Republic, the Minister of Defense and the Inspector-General of the Supreme General Staff in order to use nuclear, chemical or biological weapons. Information regarding the Dorvish Armed Forces' nuclear, chemical and biological weapon stockpile is limited but it is known that the Dorvish military does possess a number of nuclear, chemical and biological weapons. The Dorvish eventually developed nuclear weapons underneath a 20-year nuclear development program. The Dorvish state considers the amount of nuclear weapons possessed to be a state secret, however it is rumored to be around 9 nuclear warheads available to the Dorvish Armed Forces and the Dorvish state. The Dorvish nuclear weapons are based off the Zardic B61-12 design, which was shared through military technical cooperation agreements. Dorvish nuclear weapons are underneath the command and care of Abteilung VIII Military Technical Department (Militärtechnische Abteilung) of the Supreme General Staff. Divisional staff Despite modern warfare switching to a more brigade (regiment in the Dorvish Armed Forces) and battalion structure, the Dorvish have worked extensively at the development of the commonly known Divisional Combat System (a sort of counter to the Brigade Combat System of General Michael Fuchs) in which the division itself its a higher level organization that controls the tendrils of the division itself. The divisional system lends itself well to the Dorvish way of combat and allows for multiple regiments to follow through on a grand battle plans. The role of the Division Staff (Dundorfian: Divisionsstab) within the Dorvish division is essential and is divided into two primary components, the Division Staff itself and the Quartermaster Staff. The Division Staff and the Quartermaster Staff include several important General Staff Officers, which rotate regularly throughout the Supreme General Staff, leading to a high degree of flexibility and knowledge related to their respective duties. The General Staff Officers are: Ia (Operations), Ib (Supply), Ic (Enemy reconnaissance and Defense), Id (Education and Training), IIa (Officer Cadre Adjutant), IIb (NCO and Enlisted Personnel Adjutant), III (Dorvish Feldjäger & Law), IVa (Administration), IVb (Medical Support Service), IVc (Veterinary), IVd (Religious and Spiritual Chaplains), VI (Ideological and Troop Assistance). Dorvish General Staff Officers are generally referred to by their position such as the Ia of the 10th Panzergrenadier Division "Sacred Dorvik" means the Operations General Staff Officer of the 10th Panzergrenadier Division. Branches The Armed Forces of Dorvik are divided into three primary branches: *Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Dorvische Landwehr) - Inspector of the Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Landwehr) and the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Army (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Landwehr) *Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marine) - Inspector of the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Marine) and the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Navy (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Marine) *Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Dorvische Fliegertruppe) - Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspekteur der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) and the Inspectorate of the Dorvish Air Force (Dundorfian: Inspektion der Dorvische Fliegertruppe) These are the primary commands and branches of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. Underneath the Supreme General Staff there are several other "branches" which are not full independent branches such as the Dorvish Army, Navy and Air Force but considered to be major integral components of the Armed Forces of Dorvik. These are the Dorvish Jäger Command (Dundorfian: Dorvische Jägerkommando) (special forces), the Military Security Service (Dundorfian: Militärische Sicherheitsdienst) (military intelligence) and the the Dorvish Feldjäger Command (Dundorfian: Dorvische Feldjägerkommando) (military police). Personnel Conscription (Dundorfian: Wehrpflicht) in Dorvik is currently legal, after the Dorvish Social Nationalist Party restored it. Conscription is in effect for 3 years for every male and female from starting from 18. In each of the districts in Dorvik there exists a parallel structure known as a military district (Dundorfian: Wehrkreis) where officers from the Head Troop Office (Dundorfian: Haupttruppenamt) are charged with recruiting, enlisting, directing and managing recruits into the Dorvish military. Newly enlisted soldiers are entered into Replacement Battalions (Dundorfian: Ersatzabteilung) and are assigned to rotate between various units within the Dorvish military. The Dorvish Army, Navy and Air Force all maintain similar replacement battalions throughout the country. The overall head of the Head Troop Office is the Quartermaster General (Dundorfian: Generalquartiermeister) who is charged with all issues involving personnel. Conscripts are placed into Replacement Battalions for the Dorvish Army, Navy and Air Force with professional soldiers being allowed to enter into the Feldjäger or attempt to make the cut for the Dorvish Special Forces. When soldiers are near the end of their contract they are provided three choices, they can renew their contract, they can retire or they can enter into the reserves. Those who choose to renew their contract naturally re-enter immediately service again. Those who retire are permitted to use their rank for purposes of identification but are mandate to add im Ruhestand (or i.Ru for short) after their rank. For example, a retired Major General of the Dorvish Army would be Generalmajor i.Ru. Those soldiers that choose to enter into the reserves can be called into active service at any time, like actively enlisted soldiers they sign a contract regarding their reserve status. Most often soldiers who enter into the reserves do so to serve in another career field, soldiers who do enter into the reserves are required to attend a training for 1 weekend per month. Soldiers who are in the reserves attach der Reserven to their rank, for instance a Lieutenant in the reserves would be Leutnant d. R. Military academies When Bonifaz Voll assumed the mantle of Defense Minister he set out to close a number of military academies and lower the cost of the operating nearly 50 military academies throughout Dorvik, this drew some attention from critics especially older officers who had been educated at these institutes. Voll, however, as Minister of Defense and newly appointed General Field Marshal had the authority and the rank do so, he also had the backing of most heads of the Supreme General Staff. This system continued under the reforms into the Federal Armed Forces. The academies were folded into several academies, the primary being the Dorvish War Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Kriegsakademie) located at Ordernsburg Wolfsfeld in the Wolfsfeld forest which is where all officers are trained for all branches of the Dorvish Armed Forces, with the exception of the Dorvish Navy. The Dorvish Navy runs its own academy at the Dorvish Naval Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Marineschule). The Dorvish kept a single police academy for the newly reformed Dorvish Police known as the Dorvish Police Academy (Dundorfian: Dorvische Polizeiakademie) where both the civilian and military police attend the same academy though go through vastly different training. All newly enlisted and non-commissioned officers undergo training at three separate schools. The Dorvish Army trains at the Army School (Dundorfian: Armeeschule), the Dorvish Navy trains at the Navy School (Dundorfian: Marineschule) and the Dorvish Air Force trains at the Air Force School (Dundorfian: Fliegertruppeschule). These schools are located on the massive grounds of Ordernsburg Kerkeneik, located outside Haldor and serves as a reserve to the Haldorian law enforcement in the event of a national emergency. Characteristics The Dorvish Armed Forces is a bastion of conservative and traditional ideals for both Dorvish and Lorman citizens, the Dorvish Armed Forces has a close relationship with the Dorvish people and pride themselves on being protectors of the Dorvish constitution and Dorvish homeland. The Dorvish Armed Forces is a very nationalistic force and from such nationalistic ideals, they are considered to have high morale as they see that they are doing a duty for the Fatherland (Dundorfian: Vaterland), this relates back to the concept of the Dundorfian Empire as the progenitor of the Dundorfic tribes and Dundorfian people as a whole. The Dorvish Armed Forces would go on to believe in Sacred Dorvik (Dundorfian: Heilige Dorvik), this concept was similar to that of the the fatherland. Dorvik at the time of the Dundorfian Empire committed thousands of troops and some of the leading military strategist to the General Staff of the Reichsheer and the Dorvish troops became incredibly important, the Dundorfian Emperor Augustus I stated that the "...Dorvish troops uphold their duty to their sacred homeland and their Emperor." The Dorvish Armed Forces has always emphasized a war of movement, where Dorvish troops are flanking the enemy or attacking the rear. This concept has developed as the modern strategy of the Dorvish Armed Forces and applies to all branches, but namely the Dorvish Army where the tactics are the most applicable. The concepts of a war of movement have permitted the Dorvish to develop what was called mission-type tactics, where commanders will issue overall objectives and the field commanders will have the ability to complete the objective how they see fit. Dorvish NCOs and field officers are taught this in their military academy training. This concept has produced highly effective officers in the field, allowing them to operate on their feet and adopt to rapidly changing situations. The concept of a war of movement drove the Dorvish to develop a strong intelligence and logistics structure to support rapid movements, the Dorvish only recently developed their intelligence and logistics capabilities as they were defeat several times throughout their history because of their lack of intelligence and logistics. The Artanian historian Mathias Hornbostel stated "Whereas some states possess an army, the Dorvish army possess a state." The Dorvish place great emphasis on the development of their non-comissioned and junior officers as capable individuals. Most Dorvish military failure has been on the strategic scale with fewer defeats or failures coming on a tactical scale, the emphasis on mission-type tactics as well as allowing non-commissioned and junior officers greater authority and autonomy has allowed for platoon, company, battalion and regiment commanders to be highly successful without the rigid oversight of other armies. Notable personnel Leadership Current deployments Kizenia The Dorvish Navy has a contingent of Dorvish marines and Dorvish sailors overseas in Kizenia assisting the Dorvish Natural Resources Technical Management Corporation (better known as the NTVS). Category:Military of Dorvik